Two Girls and a Basket of Fruit
by year-of-the-panda
Summary: Two girls wake up in the world of their favorite anime, Fruits Basket. They meet the Sohmas and try to keep the secret of their different lives, what happens when they find out? (YukixOC KyoXOC) Rated T for their, um, "colorful" language. (I RE-DID CHAPTER 3 SO READ THE LAST PART AGAIN PLEASE)
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: This story is set when the anime ends, and the curse is still active blah, blah, blah. I do not own Fruits Basket (luckily for you) but I do own my two dear OC's.**

* * *

"Hana! Hurry up!" I heard the voice of my best friend call from downstairs.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming," I yelled back like an old man. I grabbed my backpack and head out of my bedroom, and began to walk down the stairs. I hated these stairs, they were painted yellow.

"You're as slow as ever," my friend, Maria, complained. That is Maria Watkins, Mar for short. She has been my best friend since middle school, where we got to know each other more when she saw my anime themed screen saver on my phone. She has orange-red hair and her face is covered in adorable freckles and today she was wearing a faded navy-blue sweater and some sweats.

"Ah, shut up for once, would ya?" I laughed as I put on my cool Gorillaz themed converse.

"Fat chance," she smirked, throwing me my hoodie. "Let's go!"

My name is Hana Witt, just in case you cared. I am a freshman in high school, along with Maria, and I am 15 years old. My dark brown hair reaches just above my shoulders, and it is the same tone as my eyes. I was dressed really fancy today. That means a pale green hoodie, a fresh pair of skinny jeans, a plain grey tank-top, and my converse.

Today, Maria and I were planning to go to this cool little anime and manga store that we always went to, and then I was going to sleep over at her house. Well, at least that was what the plan was.

We climbed into her mother's car. "Hello Mrs. Watkins," I greeted Maria's mom. That was basically all the talking that went on during the car ride there. Maria and I had our ear buds on and were listening to our favorite music while staring off into space, and her mother had the radio on and was listening to some boring talk show.

After about 15 minutes, the car pulled up in front of the mall, and Maria and I hopped out.

"Now girls, I'll be back to pick you guys up in two hours by Starbucks, alright?" Mrs. Watkins asked.

"Yeah mom," Maria smiled. "Bye," she said and started dragging me off towards the doors.

**[Time skip]**

"Woah," I fangirled, "Mar, look at this!" I held up a little Kyo plushie for her to see. Kyo was my personal favorite Fruits Basket character. Mar laughed at the silly face I was making.

"Yeah, well look at this," she held up a Yuki plushie (her favorite Fruits Basket character).

"Stupid rat," I faked muttering angrily, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter. Yeah, we got quite a few stares.

"Wait, is that-?" I never got to finish my sentence.

The room went completely black then there was a brilliant burst of light, and a whole lot of pain. The last thing I remembered was hearing two blood curdling screeches, one of them mine and the other Mar's, before I passed out.

**[Time skip]**

When I woke up, all I could really register was how much my pounding head hurt. But thankfully after some time, I could sense other things besides my own pain. First, I noticed that I was laying at the roots of a tree, secondly, I noticed that Maria was sprawled out next to me.

"Oi, Mar," I nudged her side with my foot. "You alive?"

"Hrmmmg," she answered. Thankfully, she didn't look too terribly bashed up, she had a few bumps and bruises, but overall she looked relatively fine.

**[Time skip around ten minutes later]**

Mar and I were sitting next to each other, I finally got her up, our backs against the trunk of the tree, as we tried to regain our wits.

"Hey Hana," Mar turned towards me. "Where do you-" She suddenly stopped and stared at me in a mix between shock and horror.

I looked at her all confused like. Then it hit me.

Instead of her long ginger hair, she had short, choppy black hair. And she no longer had brown eyes, but electric green ones instead. Then I looked at myself. My hair was a fiery red and down to my lower back area. I also had eyes the same color as my hair, but I didn't find that out till a bit later on (and when I had a mirror).

"W-what happened to us," I stammered, I was shaking slightly. Maria didn't look much better, she looked like she had seen a ghost, but then again, who knows what happened to us.

"I don't know," Mar confessed. "But we should probably look around a bit, and find out where we are."

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, not really knowing what else to do. Maria stood up, then turned and held out a hand for me to take. Upon taking it, I tried to stand, but fell back down with a yelp of pain.

"My ankle," I whimpered, rubbing my left foot. It seems I had sprained it, just great.

"Eh! Are you okay?!" Mar started to freak out, and I laughed.

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly, you see, I don't like to worry people about me. "It's just a little sprain, I wasn't prepared before, it is alright we can go."

She didn't look totally convinced, but she helped me up again anyways. I but some of my weight on my bad leg and what felt like fire flared up in my ankle. Grimacing, I started to walk a bit using Maria as a crutch.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled again, it seemed to do the trick because Mar relaxed a bit and helped me hobble through the trees. It wasn't long before we found a well-worn little path that lead in two directions, and caught us in a trap of indecision.

"Which way?" I thought out loud, glancing back and forth both ways.

"Hm…" Maria thought very hard. "I say that-a-way," she pointed to the right.

"Same here," I laughed and we began to walk down the path, to the right of course.

We had been walking for about, I don't know, twenty minutes maybe and my ankle was killing me. It seriously felt like every step I took, someone was stabbing my foot with a rock, or something.

"Hey look," Maria exclaimed out of the blue. "Hana, it's a house!"

I looked up and there stood a house, exactly like Mar had said. We looked back at each other and traded goofy grins, before going as fast as we could with my hurt ankle.

About midway there I froze. I knew that house, I swear it has to be-

"Hana, what's wrong?" Maria asked interrupting my train of thought.

"Maria, I don't want to sound crazy or anything, but… that has to be Shigure's house."

* * *

**Well, well, do you like it? Did I spell something wrong? Did it suck (oh wait, I already know this one, it did!) Well, I have the next chapter done, I just need some kind of motivation to post it. How 'bout this, if you like it, tell me and I'll post the next chapter! Have a nice day!**

**+Panda**


	2. Short Tempers

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews! So here is the next chapter, I do hope you will enjoy it! If there are any spelling errors, please tell me (I suck at spelling things correctly). **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. It really is quite a shame.**

* * *

Mar stared at the house in a mix of shock and excitement, well, before her face paled to a chalk white.

"S-so we're in Fruits Basket… but how do we get back home?" She sounded like she was on the brink of tears, so was eye, but I had to at least try to comfort her.

"Well," I tried to think out a plan to help in this situation, "since we don't know how to get back, we need to find a place to stay and jobs, so… why don't we ask the Sohmas for some advice?"

Although it probably wasn't the best idea, it was the only thing we had to build on, so we slowly made our way towards the house we had always dreamed of living in, with dread.

"H-hello?" I called out once we made it to the porch, my voice was shaking, along with the rest of me.

There was no answer.

"Hello?" Maria asked even louder, and I could hear the pound of footsteps come towards the door. The door opened to reveal Shigure himself. So this really was Fruits Basket.

"Oooh! High school girls!" he laughed and floated towards Maria and I in slow motion. He never quite made it. A foot came down in the center of his back, and he hit the ground with a loud thud, Kyo stood over him wearing an even deeper scowl than usual.

"Shigure, you pervert!" he yelled before turning to us. "By the way, who are you?"

"Um, My name is Hana Witt," I said almost in a daze.

"I'm Maria Watkins, but you can call me Mar for short."

"What do you want?" And there he goes, ignoring all sense of manners.

"Stupid cat, you forgot to introduce yourself," a calm voice (and the voice of Maria's favorite FB character), and out stepped Prince Yuki.

"Shut up you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled in anger. "I was about to!"

"Yeah, of course," he teased then focused his attention on Mar and I. "My name is Yuki Sohma, and this is my cousin Kyo."

"Hello," I said and bowed my head a little.

"Pleasure to meet you," Maria said from next to me.

"So what are two pretty young ladies like you doing out here?" Shigure asked, already over getting beaten to a pulp.

"Um, well…" Maria began, but couldn't think of anything.

"I know this sounds kinda lame," I stepped in, "but we were going on a walk, when we got lost." I laughed a little awkwardly.

Thankfully, they seemed to buy it. Yuki nodded, then glanced inside (probably looking for Tohru).

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you come in?" Yuki offered politely, motioning for us to come inside.

"Oh, we really don't want to be a hassle or anything," Mar shook her hands wildly in front of her.

"It is a hassle," Kyo muttered angrily, and was glared daggers at by Yuki.

"No, it's fine~" Shigure sang while grabbing both my hand and Maria's and began to lead us inside. I only got as far as one step, and that step was on my bad foot.

I yelped in pain, making everyone to flash around at me (except Kyo).

"Miss Witt, is everything alright?" Yuki asked in a politely concerned voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," I laughed weakly, still wincing from the pain. "We kinda took a tumble and I hurt my leg."

[Time skip]

By now, Yuki had so graciously bandaged up my ankle and called for their family doctor. I was sitting on their back porch, and I was terribly worried about how Maria and I were going to get home. By the way, where is she?

That question brought me back to reality (well, as far as you can get in an anime). I looked around for her, and calmed down when I heard her voice inside.

I relaxed again and leaned back against one of the support beams, and started to doze off. I probably slept for a short five minutes before a table flew out of the doors, narrowly missing me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID CAT?!" Kyo bellowed.

"Do you really need it spelled out?" Yuki mocked, calmly drinking his tea. I couldn't help but laugh.

They stopped bickering and finally noticed me, and stared at me laughing. For some reason they seemed surprised, well I guess it wasn't every day that someone laughed at them fighting.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kyo yelled at me, almost completely forgetting about the rat.

I didn't answer, but just smiled. That seemed to piss him off even more, and he started to stomp angrily towards me. Of course, he tripped while he was walking and fell on me… and turning into a cat.

"Shit!" he cussed loudly in a cat form.

"Oh great," Yuki, Shigure, and Mar all said at once.

"I'm home!" the perky voice of Tohru Honda called and walked into the room. Tohru stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us.

"Oh my, we have guests!" she missed the point that Kyo was a cat. "I better make a larger lunch for everyone!"

"Miss Honda, I think you forgot something," Yuki and the rest of us sweat dropped. "Kyo is a cat."

"Oh yeah, hehehe, silly me…" she laughed awkwardly.

You might be wondering why I don't like Tohru Honda. It's not like I have anything against her personally, but I really don't like how much of an airhead she is. I'm surprised she can even remember her own name!

"Good thing Hatori is on his way," Shigure sighed, and took another sip of his tea.

Meanwhile, I was sitting there with Kyo in my lap. His fuzzy orange head looked up at me, he almost seemed satisfied that my memories were gonna be erased. Damn cat.

"Wait, please don't erase our memories," Maria begged them.

"How did you-?" Kyo looked at Mar like he was just itching to send her flying.

"Well," I cut in. "We haven't been entirely straight with you." I literally felt like I was about to cry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki questioned me, not a trace of his polite personality left, only a cold suspicious look in his purple eyes.

"You see, well, Maria and I… aren't really from this world," I looked away, it was just too painful.

The room was pretty much in a dead silence. Great, now Kyo would hate me forever! My poor fangirl's heart!

"W-what?" Tohru looked at us like we were aliens (which was a bit out of character for her).

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Kyo yelled while laughing, breaking the silence.

"But it is true!" Maria insisted.

"IT'S NOT BULLSHIT, DAMMIT! KYO, YOU'RE THE GODDAMN CAT, AND YUKI IS YOUR GODDAMN ENEMY BECAUSE HE'S A RAT. AND THE PERVERT SHIGURE THERE IS A DOG. NOW TELL ME, DOES THAT SOUND LIKE BULLSHIT TO YOU?!" I screamed, my temper finally snapping under the pressure of the situation (being in another dimension sure is nerve racking). Standing up, I stormed off into the forest, not once looking back.

He really pissed me off, I mean, I am never like that. I trudged on and finally stopped at the tree where Maria and I had first appeared from, and sat in the same place I did that day.

"Dammit, they all probably hate me now," I muttered to myself.

***Back at the house/ normal POV***

"Well Kyo" Yuki teased. "We finally found someone with as fierce a temper as you."

"Shut up you stupid rat," Kyo spat back, but it was sort of halfhearted. 'Was she really from another world? Does she really know as much about us as she says? Will we have to erase her memories?'

"I'm so sorry!" Maria found her voice. "Hana isn't usually like this, it's just that she had a lot of stress put on her since we came here, and she has been really tough, but 'what goes up, must come down'. You know?" She babbled on.

"We have to go after her!" Tohru proclaimed, and stood up.

"No," Kyo stopped her. "If she really has a temper like mine, then give her some time to think, and I'll go out after her."

Kyo was looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Maria could be seen with a playful glint in her eyes. She knew that Hana had a crush on Kyo, and that here came Kyo to her rescue.

[Time skip]

*Hana's POV*

It was almost sunset when I heard the sound of feet shuffling through the forest. Expecting it to be Maria, I just sat back against the tree and looked up into the sky.

"You've got quite the temper." That voice was defiantly not Maria's, I looked down to see Kyo.

"I wouldn't be talking, stupid cat," I spat and looked away.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID!" He sure is easy to bug. "…I mean…What I'm trying to say…" I looked at him shocked. Kyo, _KYO_, was apologizing to _me!_

I smiled, and cut him off. "It's fine, and sorry about losing my head back there."

He looked a bit too relieved for not having to apologize to me. "Nah, it's fine, I mean I can't complain about losing your temper," he laughed and sat down next to me.

I find it weird about how open he was to me, he never acted like this with Tohru in the anime! But yet here he was, sitting next to _me_.

"Hey," he cut into my train of thoughts. "I just realized something."

I glanced over at Kyo. "What?"

"It's just that, well, your ankle… it's healed."

* * *

**So, did you like it? If you did, great! If you didn't, I'm so sorry for failing you! But I need some help here, I can't think of a way to bring Hatori into the story, and how to break the news to Akito. So if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

**+Panda**


	3. Anxiety Attack

**(A/N): Hi everyone, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating and stuff! Wah! Please forgive me! Anyways, here's the next chapter, I do hope you like it. And again I'm super sorry.**

* * *

I stepped into the room that Maria and I would be staying in. It wasn't too terribly big, and was only furnished with a bed, an inflatable mattress, a dresser, a closet, and a window (if that counts).

"I call bed!" I laughed and ran over to the bed to flop down on it.

"What?! No fair!" she pouted walking in, and taking a good long look at the room.

I just laughed and lay there, looking up at the ceiling. Maria came in and tossed her stuff onto her mattress, and took a seat herself.

"I call the dresser then," she laughed half heartedly, and Yuki walked in.

"I hope this is not too plain, you can decorate it more, if you wish," he smiled at us, but it was one of his polite smiles, sadly.

I stood up and bowed (all of them do it in the animes, and I was just dying for the chance to do it myself). "Thank you so much Yuki, we really do owe you a lot."

"Oh, it is really no problem at all," he reassured us, and after a few minutes of going back and forth, he left to go find some food or something.

"Do you think Kyo is on the roof?" I asked Maria half mindedly.

"Most likely," Mar had an evil gleam in her eyes that snapped me back into reality.

"That's not what I meant!" I yelped, blushing furiously, making her laugh. "Ah go away!"

Thankfully a knock on the door interrupted Maria from teasing me more.

"Miss Witt, Hatori is here to take a look at your ankle," Shigure said in his creepy pervert voice.

"Coming!" I called back and Maria and I made our way downstairs.

"Hello?" Maria asked and poked her head into the main room.

"Ah, yes! Girls come right on in!" Shigure called us into the room where Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, Momiji, and (for some unknown reason) Hatsuharu were sitting.

"Er, hi." Wow, I'm so good at starting a conversation.

"Tohru-chan, are these the people from another world?" Momiji asked in his adorable little voice.

"Oh, yeah," Tohru smiled and put down the tray of tea she was carrying.

"I'm Momiji," the 'little' boy introduced himself, making a pose in the process.

"I'm Maria, but you can call me Mar," Maria smiled and I could tell she really wanted to give him a hug.

"And I'm Hana." The problem was, I wanted to hug him too.

"Oh, and this is Hatsuharu and Hatori," Tohru pointed to the two other men. "Even though you probably already knew that…"

"Miss Honda, why don't you and Momiji go make some more tea?" Yuki suggested for some reason.

"WHAT!? AND LEAVE THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WITH HER?" Kyo objected, messing with poor Momiji's head, and muttered threats at him.

Tohru laughed and got up. "It's alright, Kyo, come on Momiji!" They walked out and into the kitchen to make tea. I wonder what kind… sorry.

"Now, down to business," Hatori looked around the room, before Hatsuharu piped up.

"What do we do with these two's memories?" he summed up.

"And more importantly," Yuki added, "how do they know about the family curse."

Maria and I looked at each other, holding a silent debate with our eyes. Her emerald green eyes pleading with my fiery red ones. Maria grinned and I sighed, she won again. So then turned to the rest of the individuals around the table.

"Well, in our world, or universe, or… whatever; you guys are from an anime called 'Fruits Basket', which both Mar and I have watched. It kinda is all about your guys' past and life stuff, and of course that has to do with your family curse, so that's how we know about that," I explain, twiddling my thumbs. I really hate being the center of attention.

I looked at Maria for help and she seemed to get the gesture. All of the Sohma's eyes were glued on us two, and I would have laughed at their expressions but right now it didn't seem so funny.

"Well, we went to the store one day and then while we were in one of the shops something funny happened with the lights. Then we blacked out and we woke up under a tree, then we made it to your guys' house and we're back to the present," Maria ended, her eyes were glued to her hands and I looked anywhere but the faces of these supposedly unreal people.

"Well," Hatori said after a few moments. "That's going to take a while to digest."

"Then while you're waiting, I'll go on a little walk then," I slipped out of the room before anybody could protest, and slipped on my shoes, before setting off down the dirt path. 'Sorry Mar,' I mentally apologized for leaving her in such a difficult situation, but she knew that if I stayed in there any longer I would have exploded like in the last chapter.

As I walked around I took some time to look around. The scenery was beautiful. Trees as far as the eye can see, lushes grass, colorful flowers, you defiantly can't find something like this back home.

Home.

"Damn," I laughed at my self-pity. It was pretty funny, the situation I was in, I mean. For forever I had wished I lived in an anime of something, but now that I was actually in one, it was harder to cope with the change than I could have ever imagined.

*Maria's POV*

Hana was fidgeting a lot while we were explaining, so I understood why she left the room so suddenly, but I still didn't like how she had left me behind. Tohru and Momiji walked back in, holding a pot of fresh tea.

"So you guys are really from another world?" Hatsuharu asked, leaning his head on the table and looking up at me.

"Well, yeah…" I muttered, not looking up. 'Why is this so damn hard?!' I screamed in my mind.

"Who's your favorite?" Momiji piped up, immediately catching on to the plot of things.

"Favorite?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in a confused fashion.

"I think he means which one of us is your favorite, er, character," Yuki explained, almost making me blush.

"Ah, w-well, um," I stuttered, not really wanting to say that YUKI was my favorite while he was right in front of me! AHHH! "Well, I should go find Hana now, I'll be right back," I forced a smile and scooted out of the room, breaking into a jog once I got outside.

Damn it Hana, I mentally screamed at her. Looking around the forest for her, I accidentally tripped and fell with an "oomph!". Hearing laughing above my head, I glanced up to see my redheaded friend sitting on a tree branch.

"Now where the hell have you been?" I asked, trying to compose the dignity I had squished while I fell.

"Just hanging around," she laughed again, but I noticed a tired look in her eyes. I was about to ask her more but she just hopped down and landed cleanly right next to me. "Shall we head back?" she asked, in a fancy voice.

"In a moment." I turned to look her straight in the eyes. "Hana, how are we going to deal with this?" The playfulness from a moment ago was all washed out of her face and I almost felt a bit guilty for ruining her mood.

"Mar, I… I don't know," she sighed. "What are we supposed to do? We are stuck in another dimension with a family whose head is as mad as a wet hen and they can all turn into animals!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" I said, raising my voice a bit (hey, she wasn't the only one stressed out!).

There was a moment's pause, before she stiffly turned away and began to walk back towards the house. Sighing, I followed after her, keeping a little distance till the house came in sight.

Suddenly she spun around and looked at me. "There is one thing I do know, Maria. We are _not_ getting our memories taken away from us, no matter what." And she turned back around and marched right into the house.

'There we go,' I smiled. 'Now she has her spunk back.'

*Hana's POV*

I walked back into the main room, Maria was close behind. Everyone was having a quiet discussion, but they went silent when we walked in. Maria walked in front of me and took an empty seat by Yuki, and I was left with the only open seat next to Kyo.

Trying not to blush, I sat down beside the carrot-headed cat and looked around the large table. Everyone looked sullen, even Momiji, and before I could muster enough courage to speak, Maria beat me to it.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked softly, a small blush lit up her face. There was a pause before Hatori said in his calm voice.

"We'll have to go to Akito for that." Yuki tensed up at the sound of the other boys name and I saw Maria cast a worried glance at him. Oh god, I thought, that man is insane. "I'll head back and talk to him, Hatsuharu and Momiji will stay here for a while."

He stood up and Yuki and Shigure stood up also, talking to each other through their eyes.

"We await his answer," Yuki said stiffly, his face was in a colder expression than usual.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way out here." Shigure laughed and showed the doctor out of the house. "Come again soon!" He called after him and shut the door with a sigh.

"I made you guys some food earlier if you were hungry," Tohru said, not quite noticing the tension in the air. "There's some rice balls for everyone."

Maria and I shared a look. "Food," we said simultaneously, and ran into the kitchen to find it.

* * *

**If there is anything wrong or something you don't like please tell me, and I'm sorry that it is not satisfactory.**

**+Panda**


End file.
